This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Omnidirectional antennas are useful for a variety of wireless communication devices because the radiation pattern allows for good transmission and reception from a mobile unit. Sometimes, printed circuit board omnidirectional antennas are used. Generally, an omnidirectional antenna is an antenna that radiates power generally uniformly in one plane with a directive pattern shape in a perpendicular plane, where the pattern is often described as “donut shaped.”